1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of games, and in particular to a new and improved tossing game which may be utilized either indoors or outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tossing games are well known in the prior art. They reflect the fact that these fundamentally simple games have a wide base of appeal and understanding among those individuals who play the games. The basic concept of such tossing games is well reflected in the patent art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,245, which issued to W. A. Darby on Aug. 9, 1938, discloses the use of a disk-like projectile which is designed to be tossed through the air into a bag or collapsible basket that functions as a goal. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682, which issued to F. Brown on May 27, 1980, illustrates a method of playing a game that employs the use of washer-shaped projectiles designed to be tossed into cylindrically-shaped receptacles positioned in the ground. These patents are but illustrative of numerous others which rely upon the tossing game concept, and they also illustrate the fact that minor improvements to the basic tossing game concept reflects patentable improvement as evidenced by user interest and enjoyment.
While both the Darby and Brown games can be utilized either indoors or outdoors, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for portable tossing game constructions which offer some variation in the manner of playing. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.